


Day One :Law/Ace "You're Cute"

by Bloodytears87



Series: 25 Days of One Piece Christmas [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is a protective big bro, Alternate Universe, Barista Law, Christmas, Coffee Shops, I suck at tagging, M/M, Pre-Slash, sabo knows what Ace likes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodytears87/pseuds/Bloodytears87
Summary: Ace and his brothers visit a small cafe during the holiday shopping and Ace gets a surprise





	Day One :Law/Ace "You're Cute"

Day 1: LawAce - Prompt: You’re Cute

The streets of Grand Line City were a lot more busy than usual. Then again with Christmas drawing so near, it wasn’t really unexpected. Ace could have done without all the pushing and shoving though. He’d been out for most of the day and well into the evening with his two brothers; Luffy and Sabo. The three were working together to get all of their last minute holiday shopping done.

“I’m hungry,” Luffy whines for what had to be the seventeenth time in the last few minutes. Ace and Sabo were looking around for some place that wasn’t too crowded by the holiday shoppers. Main Street seemed to have more holiday shoppers than even the mall did though.

“How about some hot chocolate and a brownie to hold you over?” Sabo suggested, spotting a café that didn’t seem to be too busy at the moment by the looks of it. Luffy looked like he wanted to protest but thought better of it at the pleading look on his older brother’s faces.

Ace and Sabo were beat after running after their energetic little brother all day long and of course the two of them were left carrying the majority of the bags. Ace for one needed a coffee soon. With Luffy finally agreeing to a snack to hold him over they headed across the street and into the café. It was like walking to a complete different atmosphere. Inside was nice and toasty warm compared to outside and the air smelt presently of coffee and just a touch of vanilla. Christmas music was playing softly though the overhead speakers.

Ace was pretty sure he’d never stepped foot in there before but then again he tended to stick to the mall when it came to shopping or just hanging out. This place seemed nice though and the cute barista behind the counter was just an added bonus in the raven’s opinion. Tall, dark hair and covered in tattoos from what he could see of the man’s hands and arms.  
“Well isn’t he just your type,” Sabo teased from behind him. Making a face, the older teen promptly gut checked his brother.

“Shut it, “ he hissed under his breath. Sabo just laughed, disregarding the other’s protest, knowing he’d been right on the mark.

The line was pretty short luckily, so Ace moved into it, standing just in front of Sabo. Luffy was already off looking over the display case of baked goods with interest. The older raven wasn’t even in any mood to attempt to keep his little brother under control and if Sabo wasn’t scolding him than it was probably fine anyway.

The line moved quickly and by the time Ace was in front of the counter Luffy was darting in front of him and ordering six deserts and a hot chocolate. The barista looked like he was about to protest the line cutting but Ace waved it off before he could.

“It’s fine, he’s our little brother,” he assured. Nodding the man behind the counter placed Luffy’s order before turning his attention to Ace once more. “I’ll just take a hot gingerbread latte with whole milk please,” he ordered, not really feeling trying to juggle a snack along with all of their bags.

“A hot caramel cappuccino for me,” Sabo tacked on at the end, still looking smugly at Ace behind the raven’s back.

“Coming right up,” The barista whose name tag read Law, now that they were close enough to read it told them. He seemed to be the only one working at the moment so he moved away from the register and collected Luffy’s deserts, placing them each into a large paper bag before moving on to make each of their drinks. Sabo made Luffy wait until everything was done before snatching at the first thing that was places on the counter while Ace fumbled with his wallet to pay.

Once all their drinks were down and Ace paid, Luffy grabbed his snack bag and one of the large red cups off the counter. Sabo grabbed his own while Ace rolled his eyes fondly. “Thank you,” he said remembering his manors before walking away from the counter. He tried not to get his hopes up as Law flashed him a smile before he turned away.

“What’s that written on your cup, Lu?” He heard Sabo ask as they made their way towards the door. Curious Ace craned his head as Luffy turned the cup to see what the blonde was talking about. Written in black sharpie it read “You’re cute” and a phone number underneath. Ace scowled knowing the barista was the only one to touch the cup. He was about to turn around and give that Law guy a piece of his mind for hitting on his kid brother when Luffy shrugged and took a sip from the cup before promptly gagging.

“Ewww this is your drink, Ace!” he complained loudly while trying to wipe the taste of gingerbread from his mouth.

Sabo was laughing in obvious amusement. Ace started dumbly for a moment before trading with Luffy and sipping it for himself to see that it was indeed the gingerbread latte he’d ordered. A bright blush came over his face as he looked back at Law who was tending more customers but sparred the raven a grin, knowing he’d seen the message.

“Looks like you’re his type too, ne?” Sabo asked with a sly smirk as he switched Ace’s latte for Luffy’s cocoa while his brother was distracted.

“S-shut it!” Ace hissed before turning around and stomping out of the café.

* * *

 

Later that night Ace looked nervously at his phone as his finger hovered over ‘send’. He’d typed out a short text for the number the barista had given him that evening once they’d finally made it home. Sabo had been so smug about the fact that Ace hadn’t just tossed his empty coffee cup. He wasn’t sure if he should really follow through though. He didn’t know anything about this guy other than the fact that he thought him cute. Taking a deep breath he pressed the button, there was only one way to get to know someone after all and that was to talk to them.

A small smile graced his lips as he received a text back asking if they could meet up to chat over coffee the following day. Maybe it could turn into something good? Ace sure hoped so as he replied with a short ‘I’d love to’. 


End file.
